


A Win/Win

by Ink_Gypsy



Series: Lucky Clover Diner Universe [54]
Category: The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M, Sean Astin/Elijah Wood - Freeform, fffc, lucky clover diner universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:21:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29297289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ink_Gypsy/pseuds/Ink_Gypsy
Summary: Elijah is worried about Sean’s health.
Relationships: Sean Astin/Elijah Wood
Series: Lucky Clover Diner Universe [54]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/592381
Kudos: 4





	A Win/Win

**Author's Note:**

> Frodo Flash Fiction Challenge Prompt: salt

[ ](https://imgur.com/yMkA9KL)

“Where’s the salt?” Sean asked, looking around the table for it.

“I..ah..must have forgotten to fill the shaker.”

“You never forget anything,” Sean said suspiciously. “What’s going on, Elijah?”

“Okay,” Elijah admitted, “I read on the internet that salt is bad for your blood pressure, especially if you’re a little...”

Elijah looked pained and Sean saved him from having to say it. “Overweight?” he asked.

“A little overweight,” Elijah admitted, looking relieved. “You know I love your body, but I want you to be healthy, too.” He bit his bottom lip. “Are you mad at me?”

“How could I be made at someone who’s only looking out for me?”

“So you’ll cut down on the salt?” Elijah asked hopefully.

“I will,” Sean promised, “and I’ll even let you help me work off some of these extra pounds.”

“That’s a win/win!”

“I thought you’d feel that way.”


End file.
